I Love You, Alfie Moon
by xLetShadowsDiex
Summary: What if when Roxy confessed her love for Alfie, a kiss followed afterwards? And what else could happen after that?
1. Chapter 1

**"I love you, Alfie Moon"**

* * *

Roxy could feel annoyance creeping into her now. Why didn't Alfie get it but Derek did? He was so clueless that she was in love with him and it pained her to know that she couldn't have him. But she had to tell him and she had to make him understand.

"I love you." Roxy whispered, looking straight into Alfie's eyes.

Alfie was smiling. "Okay, and grandad loves Roxy."

Roxy sighed and shook her head before looking directly at Alfie again.

"I love you, Alfie Moon."

There was silence. Roxy watched as Alfie's features slowly changed to what could only be described as a shocked expression. He had finally realised what she meant.

"You get it now?"

Roxy was feeling uncomfortable with the silence now and made the move to get up before she felt a hand on hers.

"Rox..." Alfie trailed off, not really knowing what to say. It was a shock to him and he was still trying to process what she just confessed to him.

But he soon didn't have to worry about what to say next as he felt soft lips press lightly against his.

To Roxy's surprise, Alfie didn't pull away and was instead kissing her back! Both closed their eyes as their lips began to move together in sync.

Roxy deepened the kiss as Alfie's hand slowly moved from her face to her hair. His touch was sending goose bumps all over her body and she wanted more of him.

Alfie couldn't deny to himself that he was enjoying the kiss but he finally came to his senses that he was married and ended the kiss. He knew this was wrong and that he was being unfaithful even though Kat had cheated on him enough times.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Roxy's voice.

"I'm sorry, please just go."

Roxy stood up and left the room before anything else could be said.

* * *

**This is my first EE fic so kind reviews please. :) And I don't know whether to keep this as a one shot or continue it but I would need ideas probably if I did. :P xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Alfie was now back at the Vic and in deep thought ever since Roxy confessed she loved him. The shock hadn't worn off yet and he was so confused as well about how he felt towards her. Before he only considered her as a good friend but now..he wasn't so sure. Even if he did love her back, though, they could never be together as he's a married man and for other reasons also. It just couldn't happen.

He didn't even understand how Roxy could love him, why not someone younger and better looking? What qualities did he have that made Roxy fall in love him? He had no clue and knew he'd be getting no sleep tonight. This would be constantly playing on his mind.

* * *

Roxy let a single tear fall down her cheek, why did she have to be so stupid and confess that she loved him? He was a married man for God's sake which meant he was off limits completely!

Then she went on to think about how lucky Kat was and how she didn't even deserve him after how many times she's cheated on him. She knew she was being bitter, though, even if it was the truth. Alfie loved Kat and not her. The painful truth hit her again which led to more tears falling freely down her face.

'He'd never want me, I need try and move on.' Roxy thought to herself.

She knew she couldn't work for him anymore as well, it would be too hard for her to deal with and Alfie might feel awkward when being near her now.

So it was decided. Tomorrow she would quit, get her wages and try her best to avoid Alfie at all costs from then on. She needed to at least attempt to get over him and maybe if she didn't see him, her feelings would slowly disappear.

* * *

The next day, Roxy got up throwing anything on and took a look at herself in the mirror, realising she looked as bad as she felt on the inside. Horrible. And today was the day she would quit her job at the Vic and try to find a job somewhere else maybe.

Later on, she finally built up the courage to leave the house without eating anything and headed over to the Vic. She took a deep breath before she opened the door and walked in. She saw Alfie across from her who was currently wiping the counter. Taking yet another deep breath, she slowly approached him and leaned against the counter.

"Careful Rox, I just cleaned that." Alfie joked without really looking at her. He found that he just couldn't.

"Sorry." Roxy forced a little smile. "I won't be here for long anyway, so don't worry about it."

That made Alfie look up. "Wait, what?"

"I uh, just came here this morning to collect my wages and then I'm quitting."

Alfie couldn't find any words to say. He didn't want Roxy to leave, even after what happened yesterday.

"W-why would you want to quit for? Y-you don't mean that." Alfie stuttered in response.

"I do, Alfie. I think it would be too awkward between us now, so it's better if I go." Roxy sighed and looked down.

"No, you don't have to. We can put it behind us if you want." Alfie offered, secretly hoping she would accept it and change her mind about quitting.

"I don't know if I can, though." Roxy said truthfully.

Alfie was trying to think of anything he could say now to convince her to stay. "I'm sure you can. And besides, I need you here to help me."

"Just hire someone else."

"But-" Alfie began but was cut off by Roxy.

"No, Alfie. I'm doing the right thing, okay?"

Alfie just stared at Roxy for what seemed like forever before he reluctantly nodded.

"Alright, fine." He agreed. "I'll give you your wages and then I'll have to...find someone else."

"Thank you." Roxy said quietly and smiled softly at Alfie who couldn't resist smiling back.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Please review. :)**


End file.
